GoodBye Comrade
by MorganvilleRoza
Summary: Werewolves, they didn't exist, they were a myth. At least, that's what I thought, four years ago, before my boyfriend called me a whore, before Christian left Lissa, before I lost my memory...and before I was attacked in the woods. Rose is a wolf story. Rated T for language. don't like it, don't read it.
1. Prologue

Title: Goodbye Comrade

Rating: T

Characters: Rose H & Dimitri B

Summary: Werewolves, that didn't exist, they were a myth. At least, that's what I thought, four years ago, before my boyfriend called me a whore, before Christian left Lissa, before I lost...and before I was attacked in the woods. Rose is a wolf story. Rated T for language. don't like it, don't read it.

Words: 763

**I don't own vampire academy**

**Prologue**

_Werewolf._

_That one word, that one little myth that changed my life forever._

_It's funny, really: here I am, talking about how this one little thing is a myth, while half of my DNA is Vampire coated, and that I'm also sitting here, in a secret Vampire commune typing this up on the laptop my best friend- Queen of the Vampires called Moroi- gave me for Christmas last year._

_Hypocritical, you could call me, but even I'm astounded by the sheer craziness of all this._

_Werewolves._

_There it is again, that crazy word._

_But before we start, let me introduce myself:_

_My name is Rosemarie, but I go by the name Rose, and I am twenty-two years old. My mother is the great Guardian Janine Hathaway, and my father is the mobster king Ibrahim Mazur, I am an only child, but I have a feeling that might change with the rate my parents are going. _

_I live with my best friend Lissa- the queen I told you about earlier- and her Fiancé Christian (AKA: Sparky) and I share a room with the brilliantly sexy love of my life, ex-mentor, Dimitri Belikov-age twenty-nine._

_I have two molnija Marks- the little lightning bolt things on the back of your neck, for every Strigoi you kill- one battle mark, and my promise mark._

_I haven't seen my ex-boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov for 4 years and 78 days- not that I'm counting- and I feel very guilty for cheating on him with Dimitri. He didn't deserve it._

_But there is one thing I need to explain. _

_How I ended up in the woods that day, months ago:_

"Will you just listen to me for once?" I shouted, slamming open the door my boyfriend had closed behind him.

"Listen to you about what, what Rose? How everyone is talking about how you and that Conta were sucking each other's faces off?" He screamed back.

People had been talking again, spreading rumours about me and Alexandria Conta, who I'd recently made good friends with. All we'd done was peck each other goodbye on the cheek, in a friendly way.

"Will you just stop for a second? It's just a Rumour! People always spread them about me, why are you now listening to them?" I cried.

"Why? Because you're a whore! A cheating, dirty Whore!" he screamed, before running back into our bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! I sobbed out loud, shaking my head. Not Dimitri, not him. He couldn't hate me, I hadn't done anything.

I threw open the back door, running out, and just...running. Far, far way.

***THWACK***

Ow.. I looked up from the spot on the ground, glaring at the overhanging branch that'd wacked me on the forehead. "Idiot." I muttered, getting up slowly and leaning against a tree.

A growl sounded from behind me, making me spin around.

"I'm a Guardian; get out here where I can see you." I said strongly, even though I was petrified.

A twig snapped to my left, and I spun again. More noises, coming from all over, but every time I spun, the sound moved, and nothing was there. I stepped backwards slightly, and spun again at a noise from behind me- Only to be hit with the branch and fall down again.

A shadow covered my view, and from behind me the source of the noise treaded closer, until the canine was looming over me, lips pulled into a snarl. Another wolf came up by its side, also looking menacing.

And then they attacked me. They both lunged at me at the same time, one of their tails knocking the fallen stake away from me.

They bit and clawed, ripped and shredded. And I screamed the whole time.

In the end, they got bored and left the rustling of leaves: all I could hear as they trotted away.

I could hear shouting too, a great deal of it. They were calling my name. I knew, if someone didn't find me, I'd die.

So I called out.

"I'm...Here." I managed, in a weak voice. It was quiet, and they didn't hear. I remembered the gun in my sash, hidden from view. I hated guns, but now, I was thankful they existed.

After one shot, I had to drop the gun. I was too tired. My eyelids were drooping, my breathing slowed, blood poured out of my wounds, my hair matted with it.

And the last thing I saw before I was gone was Dimitri and Eddie, Rushing towards me.

_**Goodbye, Comrade**_**.**


	2. What do you remember?

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They really made me happy! I smiled a lot while reading them:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, sadly...**

**Chapter 2**

_I'm I dead? _The question launched through her head, as she looked up at the white ceiling, before realising she was in the infirmary.

"Rose?" That voice, accent laced, spoke up from her side. The brunette turned her head, and stared into those heartbroken eyes of the man she loved.

"Dimitri." Rose stuttered, reaching for him. The god clung to her hand, tears streaming down his face. "Wha-what happened?"

"Rose, you were attacked, by an animal of some sorts." He choked out, before continuing, "Rose, god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I really didn't, I'm so sorry. God, Rose, I love you, please forgive me."

"Guardian Belikov what are you talking about," She asked, confused. "How was I attacked, all I did was fall off a bench."

Dimitri stared up at her, eyes wide as saucers, before he took a deep breath. "Miss Hathaway, what do you remember." He asked calmly, even though on the inside he was scared: For him, for his Roza, and for what this meant for their relationship.

Rose leant against the back of the bed, thinking for a second, before answering. "We'd just come back from a shopping trip in Missoula, and I was walking along the benches. Sprindon called up that I wasn't allowed to have fun, and I called back... I think I swore as I fell down... I blacked out then, and woke up here." Was all she said, before looking back at Dimitri, and taking in his heartbroken expression. "Dimitri?" She asked softly.

The guardian stood up suddenly, making the girl in bed flinch, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**DPOV:**

I stormed up to the Doctor, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to an empty spot, before speaking in a low, dangerous voice.

"She doesn't remember, why doesn't she remember? What did you give her, for her not to remember?" She didn't answer, which just made me even angrier. "ANSWER ME!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall by my side.

Vasilissa ran up to me, dragging me away. I remember Castle and Ozera coming and helping her, before sitting me in one of the chairs.

"Dimitri," I looked up slightly from my hands, clamped together in rage. Christian stood there, elbows on his knees, looking sad. "Dimitri, you need to calm down. It's not the doctor's fault, man." He said calmly.

"No, it's not. It's my fault." I choked, looking down again. "I shouted at Rose, before she left. I was angry about the rumours, and I just lost it. I called her a whore." I looked up at the Ozera lord, who had a face of shocked outrage. "Why? How does she not remember, the last thing she remembers was falling off the bench after that stupid shopping trip. For god sake, why does this always happen to her!" I didn't acknowledge that my voice was rising, and people were staring.

All I cared was that rose was safe, and unharmed.

The Doctor, with Vasilissa by her side, reluctantly came over and started explaining. "We believe, that through the grief and pain that Rosemarie was put through, her mind simply blocked out the memories, back to a time where everything was all right for her. We hope, that with a right push, maybe a friendly or romantic gesture, the memories will just snap into place." She paused, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Sadly, with a strong-willed mind like Miss Hathaway has, it may take a few days for her to remember. But we can reassure you that the memory-loss will return within a week."

She shuffled away, and Vasilissa bit her lip. "Ok, so we need to talk to Rose, then. Just talk, hug, and be normal with her." She whispered softly, as if talking to herself more than me.

**So, will rose remember in the next chapter? Or will I make you suffer for longer.**

**But just saying, those who review get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**


	3. Story Time

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they really made me happy! ANd thank ClaryRose for the Eureka moment!**

**Chapter 3**

**(Rose Pov)**

I sat up in the clinic bed, as Lissa fussed with the flowers. Now I thought about it, she did look older, and so did Dimitri. How long was I _in _here for?

"Liss," I whispered, and she froze, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "Talk to me, Lissa, please. You're killing me." I meant it as a joke, but as soon as I said it, she burst into tears and hugged me.

"Rose, oh god, Rose, I was so worried about you!" she sobbed into my shoulder. My top was almost soaked by the time Sparky and Eddie came in with Dimitri behind them.

Christian pulled Liss off me gently, and I almost swore at him, until I saw the rings on their fingers. My eyes were like Christmas baubles, and widened even more when Mia came in and Eddie wrapped her arm around her.

"Would someone like to tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed, swinging my legs off the bed and wincing in pain. Stiff muscles, right?

Dimitri came forwards, and sat me down on the bed. And I let him- for some god-forsaken reason. "OK, Roza, I'll explain." He said, sitting down next to me and placing a hand over mine, as if on instinct, until I pulled away. Hurt shone in his eyes, until he breathed out, mumbling incoherently.

"Rose, it's been five years from when you went on the shopping trip. In those five years, Christian and Vasilissa-"  
"Dimitri, for god sake- it's Lissa!" the blond whined.

"Sorry, Va- Lissa. Sorry, Lissa. Anyway- Christian and Lissa fell in love, Mia and Eddie became romantically attached, and... there was a trip to a Ski resort in Spokane, and Mason, you, Eddie, Christian and Mia ran off campus. Mason, sadly... didn't make it Rose." I placed a hand over my mouth in shock, but motioned him to continue.

"After that, Mia hung out with you guys. Things went fine, until I turned Strigoi.." The story went on, becoming even more unbelievable.

"So, Lissa is queen, and married to Christian. Eddie guards Mia, Adrian is somewhere, I guard Christian, and you Guard Lissa." He paused reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small box. "Everything was great, I was going to propose too. But... you left the house, went into the woods... and were attacked. We think it was a wolf, or two." He finished, a tear leaking down his face as he put the box into my hands and left.

The rest followed shortly after him, all saying they wanted to give me time.

I quickly pulled open the lid of the box, and gasped, before bursting into tears. How could I not remember this? Why did this happen to me?

The ring was beautiful, with the main ring splitting into two, and studded with diamonds, then another part swirled up, almost like snaked, around a turquoise blue rose. I normally hate roses, but the was so beautiful- you had to love it!

I ran out of the room, shouting after the gang, who were just sitting around, and launched myself into Lisa's arms. We sobbed together, clutching each other, while consistently exclaiming how sorry we were.

Sparky and Eddie joined us, and Mia too after I pulled her into the group hug.

The next hour, before Eddie and Christian dragged me back to the clinic, was filled with hugs and tears, and lots of apologies.

**Lissa Pov**

**(after rose is taken to the clinic)**

"Dimitri." I said quietly, glaring at him. As he turned, I slapped him. A few people around us gasped, while he stood their stunned. The nerve of him.

"You bastard, why didn't you tell her about the fight!" I spat, still glaring. "Now, when she does remember, she'll hate you even more!" I paused, turning and walking towards mine and Christian's apartment.

A little bit after I started walking, I looked back over my shoulder and called out: "If you don't tell her soon, consider yourself homeless."


	4. Visiters and Memories

**Rpov**

The light flickered on in the apartment, and I looked around at the custom-made apartment that just screamed me.

I moved away from the door, looking around and running my hand across counters and walls, looking at the photographs that rested on tables and hung around the room. I knew Dimitri was just behind me, watching me with a skilled guardian eye.

"This is our apartment?" I asked softly, looking over my shoulder at him. There was pain evidently in his eyes as he nodded, staring at a photo on the wall. It was me and him, with his arms around my waist, and his chin resting on my head- with one of those beautiful smiles on his face. "I'm sorry I cant remember it."

His head snapped to me, surprise and- quite strangely for me- love. "No, no, no." He said, coming up and placing his hands either side of my face. "Don't blame yourself. Just don't, Roza. It's not your fault." He paused, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine. "It's my fault."

I pulled away, eyes wide. "W-what?"

"There's something I didn't tell you. About before you left." He said, sitting us down on the sofa. "you didn't just leave the house. Your were upset, we'd had a fight over some Moroi- I'd over reacted, I'm so sorry. I called you a whore. God Rose, I'm so sorry." He said, covering his face with his hands. "I fucked up, ok?"

So on one hand, I was furious, hurt and confused, while on the other I was also confused, but I understood, and knew it was serious because he'd actually sworn in English. God, life was out to get me.

"Dimitri." I murmured, pulling him close as his shoulders started shaking softly as he started crying- hugging me close and murmuring how sorry he was. "Dimitri, Shh, baby, it's okay, just let it out."

It took a while for him to calm down, and after that he offered we took a walk, just us two. So, that's how, about five minutes later we were walking along, by the end of the forest, glancing anxiously towards the green jumbled of trees and bushes.

"Dimitri, how did we admit that we loved each other. I mean, I already knew I had sort of a crush on you, but how did it happen?" I asked, stopping and looking at him.

He took a deep breath, before taking my hand and answering. "Victor Dashkov had kidnapped Lissa, tried to use her for her ability to heal, but he knew he'd need to distract you, so he rigged up a lust charm with that rose necklace that you and Lissa were eyeing up in the shop- the black one. So, the night of the dance, it started working, Victor kidnapped Lissa, and we... got quite intimate..." he paused, blushing slightly.

My jaw hung open, a million thoughts running thought my mind- most quite dirty and wrong if I say so, until something snapped into me. "We didn't, I mean, you didn't take my..."

"No, god no, I didn't take advantage of you, though it had hit me too. I managed to snap out of it, and we left to find Lissa. After we'd found her, and put him in the school prison, you went to see him. Natalie killed Mr. Nagy, and turned Strigoi to free her father. I killed her, we found Victor again after she let him out- but you god badly hurt. She'd slammed you into a wall a few times, and you had to be rushed to the clinic." His voice had grown pained, and he squeezed my hand a little tighter as he paused.

"When I saw you, I thought I was going to lose you. The reason you went there was because of me, saying the wrong thing. And I almost lost you, then and now. It's like whenever I open my mouth, I say the wrong thing and you get hurt, almost killed!"

I was about to reply, when a small chuckle sounded, from the forest and a guy waked out, in just sweats.

"Well, isn't this touching!" He said sarcastically, through his laughs. Dimitri stood slightly in front of me, looking frightening. The guy came forwards, rolling his eyes-

Wait.

"You remember me, don't you, Little exotic princess." He said leaning in. Those eyes. They sparked up, and danced, and looked like canine eyes- with a hint of yellow in them.

"Albert! Will you cut it out, and stop scaring the poor girl!" A woman's voice, crystal sharp, cut through the air. Albert's head whipped around, and his eyes- yellow tint and all- changed to having an adoring, loving look.

A woman, the same age as Albert, came towards us, her red curly hair falling down her back. Once I looked closely, I saw her eyes were a bright blue, but hinted towards green as a yellowy tine- exactly like Albert's- coloured them.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Rachel, and This is Albert. I apologise for him, as he is still quite an immature adult." She said.

"How do you know her name?" Dimitri growled. I'd forgotten he was here, he was that silent. I placed a hand on his arm, smiling slightly and shaking my head.

"Guardian Belikov, we know everything about you two. That's why we decided to help you. Rose was weak, and hurt, and needed a gift to cheer her up. We gave her a gift!" Rachel laughed, sounded like Adrian on a spirit craze.

"But I can't remember, I can't remember anything. You didn't cheer me up, because I can't even remember loving this man." I said softly, trying to play along even though I was confused as fuck.

Rachel frowned, un-looping her arm from Albert- to be honest, I'd not even noticed her looping it in the first place- and standing in front of me, and placing her hand on my forhead.

I was about to ask her what she was doing, when suddenly something came back.

I remembered up to just after when Jesse and his little Mana had tortured Lissa, and Dimitri had taken me to the cabin to calm down...

I gasped pulling away, and beaming. "Wow." I breathed, placing a hand on my forehead. I stared at Rachel, and hugged her slightly. "Thank you, Rachel. How can I repay you?"

Rachel and Albert laughed, kissing each other lightly. Albert sped off, and Rachel Backed away Slowly. "That's only part of the gift, little princess, trust me. But how you can repay us, is that once you figure all this out, don't hate us- and just try to understand." And she was gone.

**So, Yay! Wow, we meet Rachel and Albert! Any guesses on who they might actually be, or why they nicknamed her Little Princess?**

**Oh, god, guys! I have been AWOL for ever! Ages! Donkey Years! I'm so so sorry! I really am.**

**I'm not gonna tell you excuses, for two special reasons 1) I know how readers hate when authors try to make up excuses, or post them on here- they take for ever- and 2) I actually don't really have any good ones.**

**So, yeah, sorry guys! But thanks so much for the reviews I did get!**

**And ps: tell me what you want to see, in the next chapter, or future ones, and I might be able to fit it in! Bye guys!**

**Thanks for the support!**


	5. Dimitri did you just joke?

_**God guys, I've hated the short chapters I've given you, so SO SORRY! But the next chapter will be so much bigger than this- I promise, guys! **_

_**This is mostly a filler chappy, so nothing much happens, but I needed this before the next chapter comes up- the full moon... dun dun dun- know that that means? WEREWOLF TIME!**_

After the meeting with Rachel and Albert- who I've decided are married or something- Dimitri dragged me quickly inside.

"Rose, what did she do? Do you remember? Please god tell me you remember!" He begged, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes and no... But I can say than I now love cabins." I said, smirking, as I walked away. He stood where he was, a red blush on his cheeks, mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"You-what-she-she saw that?" He stuttered, walking behind me.

"I don't know, but I know that you're huge." He blushed even more, and I laughed. "Just kidding with ya, Comrade, don't get all emotional."

I walked up to him, kissing him softly on the lips before nudging him out of my way with my elbow. "I should probably go see Lissa, and tell her what happened." I said, sighing after at the thought of all her screaming in joy. _I might get accused of trying to murder her, if she does. __**(A/N: Ha, who liked my little dose of humour! ;-) )**_

"Yeah, but be careful on the way, I can't lose you again." Dimitri said, placing a hand on the small of my back and pecking me on the cheek. "бог, _**(A/N: Pronounced Bog; means God)**_I'm so glad I can do that again. I love you, Roza. Don't forget that at least"

"You wont lose me, comrade." I said, grinning, as I walked out of the door to our apartment. I kept walking towards Lisa's new place- or where I hope Lissa lived- and mumbled "Queen's quarters, Queen's quarters, just need to find the Queen's quarters," all the way there.

I knocked on the door, and Christian opened the door. "G'day, Sparky, nice shirt. Shame Stan didn't burn it when I faltered- real damn shame." I said, pushing him out of my way. "Liss, get you blonde little ass down here so I can hug my best friend, before I remember something else- that may not be so good."

As soon as I was finished, Lissa was launching at me, crushing me into a hug. "You remembered something!" she cried, before pausing and holding me at arm's length with a stern face. "Right?"

"Wow, are you Bi-polar, Liss? Don't answer that. And yeah, someone came by and helped me with remembering- until just after that little Episode with Jesse and the Mana. "Under my breath I muttered: "but I wish I had killed him, the little bastard."

Lissa squealed, pulling away and doing the happy dance we'd made up when we were twelve. "Join in Rose, you know it!" She cried out, pulling me in. And- while laughing uncontrollably- I joined in, dancing and shaking my butt with her.

The dance we made up was just basically something that we did for fun, and it really did lighten my day.

Someone cleared their throat, and we stopped, looking up to see Eddie and Christian staring at us, clearly amused.

"Have fun, Girls?" Eddie chuckled, before they both bent over in hysterics. "Because we sure did!"

I blinked, before grabbing a wooden door-stop and throwing it at his head. At least he stopped.

"Ow! What the hell, Hathaway!" he cried, "I swear, you'll end up killing us all some day!"

"She kills us just by showing her face, Eddie." Chris said drily, straight-face.

"Excuse me, I'm right here boys! And I'm sure Lissa isn't happy that you're insulting her best friend. Right, Lissa? I mean, I've done everything for you!" I cried, turning to Liss at the last bit and falling dramatically onto my knees and clutching her hands. I Winked at her, telling her secretly to play along.

"Who is it gonna be, Lissa, you're childhood secret lesbian Lover _**(A/N: no offence to lesbians, I'm just trying to make a funny scene- I actually have a lesbian aunt and she's amazing)**_or the boy that you met in your last year of the academy?"

Lissa- playing along amazingly- looked between up, before crumpling her face, sticking her tounge out at Sparky, and dropping to her knees as well to tackle me to the ground and hug me. "You, Rose, I pick you!" she cried out, squeezing me close.

Heard an awkward clearing of throats, and looked up to see Dimitri standing in the doorway, looking between Lissa and me, and Sparky to the side. Speaking of lord Sparkula, he was pale as a sheet, staring at me and Lissa, along with Eddie by the side of him looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, Lissa, moment has passed, you can let me up girly." I said, pushing her slightly. As I asked, Lissa climbed up, pulling me up with her, and laughing as she saw Christian's face. "Wow, Sparky, you're a pussy." I teased, clicking my fingers in his face.

"Roza, don't tease him, his little Moroi pussy can't handle it." Everyone turned sharply towards Dimitri, shocked faces plastered on. "What? What did I say?" he asked.

"Dimitri, did you just _joke?" _

What happened to the world while I was gone?


End file.
